Yahisa Akira
is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure Wars!! and the sub-leader of Strike Pretty Cure. A cheerful, cocky and spontaneous 15 year old girl who has a tendency to hide her fear and sadness by smiles, just to make sure people won't suffer because of her. Somehow, Akira is not your typical leader due to her rebellious spirit, sharpness and cynicism. Her alter ego is . Appearance Akira has pale blue eyes and mid-back-length ginger hair that she wears in a side ponytail kept by scrunchy with a dark blue star-shaped accessory on it. Being 156cm tall just like Dia, she is taller than Hibana and Ritsuko, but shorter than Hikaru and Haya. Personality Akira can be best desribed as a cheerful, cocky, friendly and stubborn girl with a short-tember and an 'out-of-the-box' thinking. Akira also has some qualities of a 'smart aleck', being a little bit too much overconfident about her deep-thinking, resourceful savvy mind and having a low patience for anything that lacks common sense. She also is quite irritable and snappish towards people who are too boisterous or hyper. Due to being bright and self-confident she often compares herself to a twinkling star. She may not be good at understanding other people's feelings, but she always tries her best to help or cheer them up, considering those actions as her duties. However, being sly and cynical, she can be qualified as an anti-hero or a rebel, rather than an idealistic hero. Even if happy-go-lucky and loud outside, she can hide all the insecurity and sadness on the inside quite well since she doesn't want to make everyone suffer because of her. She struggles with two almost opposite problems: misanthropy (hatred towards humankind) and outophobia (fear of loneliness), making her somewhat of a tsundere. She's not really lazy, but when it comes down to studying at school Akira is almost always the one of the most lazy, passionless and indifferent students teachers have ever known. History Cure Shoot "Shooting star striker, Cure Shoot!" 流れ星ストライカー！キュアシュート！ Nagareboshi sutoraikā! Kyua Shūto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akira. She has the powers of stars. Transformation Attacks Relationships Character Songs Etymology : Ya (夜) means "night", referring to Akira's star-based powers, since the stars can be visible only at evening or night time, while hisa (久) can mean "after a long absence". : Akira has some various meanings, but when written as 明 it means "bright" which is the most suitable one to Akira's powers and personality. Cure Shoot: Her Cure name which has a refference to shooting stars. Trivia *Akira is the fifth Cure who is based on Cure Lucky. The others are Nijizora Kazuko (Twisters Pretty Cure!), Haretsu Hanabi (Fight Together! Pretty Cure and Enchant! Pretty Cure), Shibuki Hoshiko (Pretty Cure Friend Connection) and Hoshikawa Momoko (Parallel Pretty Cure!). **She is, however, the first one who's theme color is not magenta. *Coincidentally, Akira shares her birthday date (November 22nd) with Ootori Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club. *Akira is a typical tsukkomi character. **Her main boke is Tamura Hikaru, but sometimes Yozora Hibana is also a candidate. **Hibiku Ritsuko is her fellow tsukkomi. Category:Pretty Cure Wars!! Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Characters Category:Strike Pretty Cure! Characters